classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:List of unique character icons
Were you looking for WoWWiki:WoW Icons, WoWWiki:List of small icons, WoWWiki:List of mini icons or WoWWiki:List of race and class icons? This is the full list of unique character icons. It contains mostly icons of characters that have a unique or special character model in-game. It can also feature important characters that although not currently represented by in-game unique models, have appeared in other media and are significant enough to be represented with their own icon. Icons should be followed by a space. Demons * Archimonde (Deceased) * Illidan Stormrage (Deceased) * Kil'jaeden * Mal'ganis * }} Sargeras (NYI) * Supremus (Deceased) * Varimathras Dragonkin * Alexstrasza * Arcanagos / Nightbane (Deceased) * Chromaggus (Deceased) * Deathwing / Daval Prestor (NYI) * Kalecos / Kalec * Korialstrasz / Krasus * Malygos (Deceased) * Madrigosa / Felmyst (Deceased) * Nefarian / Victor Nefarius (Deceased) * Onyxia / Katrana Prestor (Deceased) * Sintharia / Sinestra (Deceased) * Tyrygosa / Tyri * Veranus / Razorscale (Deceased) * Ysera Elementals * Ahune (Deceased) * Algalon the Observer * Murmur (Deceased) * Ragnaros * Princess Theradras (Deceased) * Prince Thunderaan (Deceased) Giants * Kologarn (Deceased) Humanoids Draenei * Iridi (Deceased) * Vindicator Maraad * Velen Broken * Akama * Nobundo Dwarves * Brann Bronzebeard * Magni Bronzebeard * Muradin Bronzebeard * Kurdran Wildhammer Elves Night elves * Broll Bearmantle * Maiev Shadowsong * Fandral Staghelm * Malfurion Stormrage * Tyrande Whisperwind High elves * Dar'Khan Drathir (Deceased) * Dath'Remar Sunstrider (Deceased) * Alleria Windrunner (NYI) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Deceased) * Vereesa Windrunner Blood elves * Halduron Brightwing * Lady Liadrin * Grand Magister Rommath * Valeera Sanguinar * Kael'thas Sunstrider (Deceased) ** Kael'thas the Wretched (Deceased) * Lor'themar Theron Humans * Aegwynn (Deceased) * Antonidas (Deceased) * Nielas Aran (Deceased) * Archmage Arugal (Deceased) * Bolvar Fordragon (Deceased) * Tirion Fordring * Garithos (Deceased) * Khadgar * Anduin Lothar (Deceased) * Jorad Mace * Medivh * Arthas Menethil ** Arthas the Death Knight * Terenas Menethil II (Deceased) * Daelin Proudmoore (Deceased) * Jaina Proudmoore * Rhonin * Anveena Teague (Deceased) * Danath Trollbane * Turalyon (NYI) * Uther the Lightbringer (Deceased) * Llane Wrynn I (Deceased) * Varian Wrynn Naga * High Warlord Naj'entus (Deceased) * Lady Vashj (Deceased) Ogres * Cho'gall (NYI) Orcs * Blackhand (Deceased) * Rend Blackhand (Deceased) * Kargath Bladefist (Deceased) * Orgrim Doomhammer (Deceased) * Drek'Thar * Rehgar Earthfury (NYI) * Gul'dan (Deceased) * Garona Halforcen (NYI) * Garrosh Hellscream * Grom Hellscream (Deceased) * Med'an (NYI) * Ner'zhul (Deceased) * Rexxar * Dranosh Saurfang (Deceased) ** Deathbringer Saurfang * Varok Saurfang * Thrall * Zuluhed the Whacked (Deceased) Tauren * Cairne Bloodhoof * Magatha Grimtotem * Trag Highmountain * Hamuul Runetotem Trolls * Akil'zon (Deceased) * Halazzi (Deceased) * Jan'alai (Deceased) * Nalorakk (Deceased) * Zul'jin (Deceased) Mechanicals * Flame Leviathan (Deceased) * XT-002 Deconstructor (Deceased) Titanic watchers * Freya * Hodir * Thorim Undead * Attumen the Huntsman (Deceased) * Lady Blaumeux (Deceased) * Lady Deathwhisper * Devourer of Souls * Festergut * Teron Gorefiend (Deceased) * Headless Horseman * Trag Highmountain * Thane Korth'azz (Deceased) * Blood-Queen Lana'thel * Lich King * Lord Marrowgar * Meryl Felstorm (NYI) * Midnight (Deceased) * Alexandros Mograine (Deceased) * Darion Mograine * Grand Apothecary Putress (Deceased) * Rotface * Sindragosa * Sylvanas Windrunner * King Ymiron (Deceased) * Sir Zeliek (Deceased) Uncategorized * Anzu (Deceased) * Hakkar the Soulflayer (Deceased) * Quetz'lun (Deceased) * Reliquary of Souls (Deceased) Faceless ones * General Vezax (Deceased) Horusath * Ossirian the Unscarred (Deceased) Old Gods * C'Thun (Deceased) * Yogg-Saron (Deceased) Ooze * Viscidus (Deceased) Qiraji * Emperor Vek'lor (Deceased) * Emperor Vek'nilash (Deceased) Category:WoWWiki icons Category:Unique models